


ABC's

by locamohita456



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Romance, and many others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locamohita456/pseuds/locamohita456
Summary: Every letter makes a different story. So, it's 25 small stories based around the relationship that Blaine and Ravi have.





	ABC's

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic, be brutal, every comment (positive and negative) is welcome. This is a little something I had in my head since the beginning of the show, and there are so little fics with this pairing, I felt I needed to contribute. The time line for it is set sometime after Blaine becomes human (first time) and before he looses his memory. Most of it is AU, so no hate. Hope you like it :)

A for anxiety

Ravi has been sitting at Blaine’s bedside for three hours and the former zombie has yet to wake up. He can honestly say he had been shocked and scared when the other collapsed in his morgue. Bringing him to his house and caring for his injuries had been an impulsive decision. The blond hadn’t woken up for even a minute, and was now stuck in a restless sleep. Ravi, unthinkingly, raised a hand to smooth out a frown on Blaine’s forehead. But even as he realized what he was doing, he didn’t stop.

B for breakfast

It was amazing how either of them made it in life if one was to judge them by their cooking abilities. Blaine could burn even toast and Ravi’s eggs just weren’t edible. Sometimes though, with combined effort, the two could make a half decent meal and would celebrate their success with a kiss.

C for challenge

Who knew life with Blane DeBeers would be this hard? Admittedly, the guy was pretty easy-going and relaxed, but a bit of a slob. Whether it was socks in the living room or pants in the bathroom, Ravi usually cleaned up his messes. Well, after yesterdays’ fight Ravi was surprised not to find a single assortment of clothing lying around the house. Heck, even his shoes were tidied up in neat little rows by the door. Suddenly, wry hands found their way around his waist and a face was pressed on his shoulder. Ravi couldn’t help but smile when an apology was murmured. Maybe, life with Blaine DeBeers won’t be so hard after all.

D for dressing

Ravi has long since accepted that Blaine is the better dressed one of them. That still doesn’t stop him from putting colorful shirts and mismatched socks in the other’s drawers because yes, there is such a thing as too much black. The other retaliates in a similar fashion. So one day, when Ravi goes to work in Blaine’s black sweater and Blaine is already standing there, wearing Ravi’s red trousers they just laugh.

E for excitement

Blaine was the epitome of excitement. First he was a zombie, and then he was a brain dealer and a criminal and lastly a human taking down Mr. Boss. Now he was sitting in Ravi’s living room waiting for the doctor to make them popcorn so they could watch Vertigo. One could say his life had taken a major downturn. But seeing Ravi walk in holding a bowl of popcorn, beer for his companion and tea for himself, while wearing a brilliant smile, Blaine realized he didn’t care.

F for fighting

Not everything in their relationship was sunshine and daises. Sometimes it was the menial things like when Blaine left his clothes around the house or when Ravi snored or hogged the blanket in bed. They had their first major fight after Blaine forgot one of their important dates. Neither of them remember which one it really was or all the things they said to each other that night. Ravi knows he will never forget the heartbroken look on Blaine’s face after being accused of not caring about anything. The blond simply walked out, leaving Ravi with his increasing guilt. They spent about 2 days not talking when finally Blaine decided enough was enough (and maybe with little incentive from Peyton). When Ravi opened the door only to have a certain ex-criminal latch onto him, apologizing, he simply hugged back, whispering his own sorry.

G for gift

When Blaine saw the little zombie teddy bear key chain at the crime scene, he thought it was funny. Then he figured it was kinda cute. When he nicked it from the crime scene he hoped Ravi wouldn’t be too mad. To his relief the morgue doctor was only a little pissed at finding out his boyfr- lover stole it from the crime scene. Blaine shrugged and said he thought it was sweet and left soon after. Ravi mused, looking at the bear and rolled his eyes when he realized it was rather adorable. So when a week later Blaine saw the zombie bear dangling from Ravi’s house keys, he couldn’t help the lopsided grin from breaking out on his face.

H for house

At the start of their relationship Blaine would come over for some time and leave before Ravi went to bed. Then as this thing between them progressed, Blaine would spend the nights more and more often. It got to the point where Blaine found it nearly impossible to sleep without the Brit with him. His apartment seemed too large and simply too non-Ravi that the black clad man found himself slowly moving in with the morgue doctor. First it was the pajamas (soon Blaine had his own drawer in the closet), then it was the toothbrush and shampoo and finally his shoes in the hall. One day while Ravi was looking at some magazines he saw a pretty table and said it would look perfect in their kitchen, Blaine couldn’t help but smile and think he was officially part of the household.

I for illness

It was just after Blaine became human that he got a cold. Pretty soon, due to Blaine’s excellent treatment of himself, it grew into a more serious illness. Finally, after not being able to get out of bed did he call Ravi to come by his place. Ravi was going to give him an earful for not taking care of himself, but at the sight of his blurry-eyed, red-nosed and shivering boyfriend he decided to hold back until the other was feeling better.

J for jealousy 

Ravi tried really hard not to be jealous but he couldn’t help it. All it took was one innocent comment from detective Cavanaugh that Blaine and Peyton looked cute together to get the whole thing started. Well she was hotter than he was, Ravi thought, and there would be no need for a secret relationship between them like between him and Blaine. He spent next two nights barely sleeping, or if he did fall asleep his dreams were cruel images of Peyton and Blaine in romantic woes. Blaine noticed something was wrong with his partner so when he finally cornered him about it in the kitchen, he was shocked. He might’ve also laughed, which only angered the doctor further. Still giggling slightly, he took Ravi’s hand and dragged him to their bedroom just to show him who exactly had his heart.

K for killing

Blaine made a promise to Ravi he intended to keep for the sake of keeping his partner happy – no killing anyone for their brains. And with his job at Shady Plots he really didn’t need to – the people who came there were already dead. He was tempted sometimes but imagining the heartbroken and hurt look on Ravi’s face effectively extinguished any temptation he might have.

L for Liv

When Liv found out she was shocked. She didn’t find out like Major, who caught the two making out on the couch. No, it had been Ravi’s decision to tell her, something about not wanting to lie to his friend. Blaine knew he had to be there for him, so there he was, giving the morgue doctor’s hand a gentle squeeze for reassurance (even though he was as terrified as he was). Liv hadn’t said anything for a long time and Ravi was beginning to panic, beg her to say something. She simply replied she needed time to process everything and soon after left the morgue. Blaine simply held Ravi as the other sobbed in his shoulder, wishing things weren’t so complicated.

M for Major

Out of all of them, Major took it the worst. But Blaine gets how seeing your best friend making out on the couch with your worst enemy might piss off a guy. They hadn’t been expecting company that day so they weren’t being careful. Coincidentally, Blaine had somehow ended up on top when Major entered the house. He didn’t even have time to react when he was grabbed from Ravi and thrown across the room. Major even got a good punch at his face when Ravi screamed at his friend to stop. Blaine used this opportunity to get away, and at Ravi’s prompting, he left the house. He never asked Ravi how bad it got, but he figured since the guy never called or came by the house again that friendship was over.

N for neck

Ravi loved leaving hickeys on Blaine’s neck. He would kiss his lover, then pepper slow ones down his jaw and gently move down to his neck and suck a mark into it. Blaine usually gasped or even moaned and that pleased Ravi intensely. What made him happy was that the other never hid them with clothing or make up, but wore them almost proudly, as their little secret.

O for oblivious

When Blaine came home he was surprised to hear music blasting through the house. Curious, he moved to find its source and quickly located it in the kitchen. However what else he found in the kitchen both shocked and aroused him. Ravi, dressed in nothing but his underwear, was dancing while making breakfast and singing the lyrics of a rock song currently blearing from the radio. Leaning on the door frame, the blond couldn’t help but appreciate the view, as his oblivious boyfriend swayed his hips. Just as he did an amazing pirouette, the grossly underdressed morgue doctor realized he had company. He hurriedly turned the radio off and blushed a deep scarlet when Blaine complimented his dance moves. He turned around, but a pair of hands stopped him, and turning on the radio again (this time to a much slower song) he grasped his hands and they slowly started swaying together, Blaine’s head resting on the other’s chest. 

P for Peyton

Peyton was the first to find out and it was after Blaine told her. She knew something was up when the guy asked her for relationship advice and then got all secretive about it. Pretty soon she cornered him about it and forced him to come clean. Blaine liked Peyton and, although he would never admit it, he hoped she would be accepting. Peyton only asked him if he was serious about it and warned him if he hurt Ravi he would have hell to pay. Blaine just laughed, relieved to have kept his friend. 

Q for quirky

Ravi knew he was an odd guy. He was a medical examiner, worked in a morgue, listened to 50s rock music, dressed like a 40-year-old and liked to experiment on rats. He watched all the odd movies, read all the superhero comics. He even spent two days locked in his house playing video games. He was, by definition, a nerd. Who just happened to be dating an ex-zombie serial killer, who was the definition of cool, right? Wrong! By god, Blaine was even weirder. When you get past the zombie killer thing, you get a guy who enjoyed sleeping naked, loved food to the point of having an orgasm every time he ate, almost always wore black and worked in a funeral home. So, when thinking about it, Ravi jokingly thought they were a match made in heaven.

R for romance

Ravi knew he was the romantic type, but he never expected it from Blaine. But yeah, the guy sometimes made him breakfast in bed (or try to), made him dinner with wine and roses after a particularly exhausting day at work (which turned out to be take out, but Ravi wasn’t picky). Right now, they were enjoying a warm bath with candles, something the former zombie set up because Ravi hadn’t come home last night due to work. Grateful, he hugged his boyfriend tighter and nuzzled his neck, feeling his heart flutter when the other sighed and melted into the embrace.

S for singing

Ravi loved hearing Blaine sing, and the ex-criminal did it often. Whether it was while attempting to cook, or while cleaning or doing anything else he would always hum a tune. Sometimes, he would sing just for Ravi, while sitting on a sofa or laying in his lap. The morgue doctor was sometimes able to get him to play the piano too. He’d lean on the rusty thing and watch the blond gently sway with music. It was in these moments when he thought his boyfriend was at ease.

T for terror

Blaine knew he had nightmares. Sometimes it was the childhood memories of abuse, or his past as a killer and a criminal. He would toss and turn, usually mumble, and sometimes even shout. But there was always Ravi there to ground him, calm down his breathing and stop him from hyperventilating. So he was surprised to wake up, in the middle of the night to the sound of his sleeping companion crying. Turning around quickly, he noted Ravi wasn’t awake, but stuck in a nightmare of his own, so bad that it squeezed unwanted tears from his eyes. Blaine gently shook him, trying to wake him up. Ravi’s eyes pried open, and with a gasp he latched onto the blond. Blaine pulled him back so they were both lying on the bed. He embraced him tightly and intertwined their legs. Just before Ravi fell asleep again, he kissed his temple and promised to keep the bad dreams away.

U for unravel

Blaine reminded him of a puzzle, something one has to handle carefully and only when all the pieces were together could they form a bigger picture. The man had many layers to him, some that took a long time to reveal what was beneath them. Defended by sarcasm and wry jokes, it was hard to even scratch the surface of his character. First was the guy who loved to sing and play the piano. Next was the slight romantic, who Ravi felt not many people met. Following was the one Ravi feared the most – the serial killer, the ruthless man who killed without mercy. It was the last one that the good doctor thought was the real one. The one who came up rarely, when Blaine was tormented by nightmares of his childhood or when Ravi was carefully taking him apart with his hands in bed. But still, however seldom, Ravi was comforted by the fact that he was probably the only one who ever saw it.

V for visits

It was their thing, visiting each other at work. Blaine often came by the morgue, simply to keep the doctor company, and occasionally annoy him on purpose. Liv was greatly unsettled by his presence and more than once tried to kick him out, but Ravi made it clear that his boyfriend was welcome wherever he was. In turn however, Ravi started dropping by the funeral home unannounced. Often he would bring beer or take out and while Blaine worked on his costumer, Ravi would sit on a table and chat. Don E was worried the doctor would rat them out, but pretty soon got used to his presence. The same couldn’t be said when he caught them making out on a gurney, Blaine’s hand down Ravi’s pants.

W for words

Both knew what they felt for each other, they just never officially said it. Ravi was familiar with the trouble they could cause, but Blaine was simply scared. He knew if he said the words aloud, than this thing between them would suddenly become more serious. They had been dating for many months, gone on hundreds of dates, shared countless kisses, and even slept together more than once. But this was a step both of them were afraid to take, until one day. It was after Blaine was a zombie again and the coughs were becoming more and more serious. After one such attack that left Blaine wheezing and on the floor in Ravi’s arms did he realize he could have died without telling his lovely doctor he loved him, and he knew Ravi would forever blame himself for not saying it first if he did die. So when Blaine whispered it and Ravi answered it without thinking, breathing seemed a little easier and his soul felt just a bit lighter.

X for…

Y for Yuletide  
As soon as Christmas became near, Blaine let his boyfriend do whatever he wanted with the house. Soon there was a tree in the living room, even a miniature one in their bedroom. Lights were up everywhere and Blaine even found a small Santa in the bathroom. He didn’t mind and if it meant seeing Ravi giddy like a child, he could bear it for a few weeks. But he drew the line at office Christmas parties. Apparently, the Seattle PD organized one every year and this time Clive invited both Liv and Ravi. Liv was taking Major. Ravi wanted to take Blaine. Blaine didn’t think it was such a great idea, considering no one but Ravi wanted him there. One look at Ravi’s puppy dog eyes, however, and the blond knew his fate was sealed. So, here he was drinking punch and feeling extremely uncomfortable with the seemingly whole police department glaring daggers at him. Peyton was there, thank God, and he chatted with her, while Ravi was off somewhere. When a slow song came up, the good doctor materialized behind Blaine and dragged him for a dance. As they danced the blond noticed mistletoe above them. Ravi seemed to be following his train of thought as he soon kissed him, and Blaine found himself loving Christmas again.

Z for zombie

The second Blaine stumbled into the morgue, covered in dirt and clutching a picnic blanket, Ravi felt his heart sink. His boyfriend was a zombie again. As the newly zombified Blaine sat on the metal table eating some scientist’s brain, the morgue doctor measured his vitals. With every second Ravi hoped he would pick up a pulse, something to indicate his companion was still human and wasn’t doomed. But the pulse remained nearly non-existent and Ravi felt his eyes sting with tears. His heart clenched seeing Blaine’s face fall as he was told New Hope died. He barely registered the ex-human get up to borrow Ravi’s clothes, shocked by both the threat of death and the idea of losing someone so dear to him. When Blaine came back, wearing one of Ravi’s blue sweaters (and reveling in the comforting smell of it), they crashed into a hug, hoping everything would be okay.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't do X because I had no ideas for the word.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
